


Locked Doors

by nefarious_irusu



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Awkwardness, Desperation, Embarrassment, Friendship, Gen, Omorashi, Second-Hand Embarrassment, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-18 21:47:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18126905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nefarious_irusu/pseuds/nefarious_irusu
Summary: Vomiting is mentioned/implied but not explicitly described. Rated M for language.





	Locked Doors

“Come on, come _on_!”

Yuuri followed the frantic voice around the corner, to the hallway where the restroom and water fountains were.

“Open the fucking door…”

Yuuri's eyes went wide as he came across Yuri, one hand balled in a fist and pounding on the bathroom door, and the other clutching between his thighs. His cheeks went red from secondhand embarrassment as they locked eyes, and Yuri immediately slid his hand away from his crotch.

“Go away, Pig!” Yuri barked, marching in place. Yuuri noticed that he was clenching and unclenching his fist, which kept twitching close to his crotch again.

“I… I'm sorry,” Yuuri mumbled sheepishly. “I have to use the toilet, too.”

Yuri bit his lip, twisting one leg around the other in a way that seemed painful. “I think someone's puking,” he finally said, his voice quieter than before.

Yuuri frowned sympathetically. Obviously Yuri needed to go much worse than him, and he immediately felt the need to help the younger boy, pushing away his own urge. “This is the only toilet?”

“The one upstairs has been broken for like five years,” Yuri grimaced, bending at the waist. "Oh fuck, I need to piss. I _really_ need to piss."

Yuuri pressed his thighs together, chewing on his lower lip. Talking about the problem at hand was making his own need grow, and he tried his best to ignore it as Yuri grabbed himself again. The teenager looked like he was about to wet himself.

“Should I… Do you want me to get Yakov?”

Yuri groaned, bouncing up and down with his hand still planted between his legs. “What the hell is he going to do? Pull a toilet out of his ass?”

Yuuri would normally scold his language, but he didn't bother. He tasted iron in his mouth from how hard he was biting his lip, and he crossed one leg over the other as subtlety as possible. His bladder was beginning to throb sharply, as if telling Yuuri that he was right near the bathroom and it was time to go.

“D-do you think the corner store would have a public restroom?”

Yuri shook his head, looking paler by the second. He gasped suddenly, grabbing himself with his free hand and sinking down. He ended up squatting with both hands between his legs, panting. Yuuri thought for sure that he had lost it, but Yuri rose again after a few moments.

“I'm going to piss myself,” Yuri wavered. 

Yuuri stepped forward and knocked on the door, shaking his head. “No, no. Don't think about that, it'll only make it worse. You can hold it,” he encouraged Yuri. Louder, he called, “excuse me? Are you almost finished in there? It's an emergency.” 

The only response he got was the sound of retching and jumbled words. The voice didn't sound familiar at all. Yuuri bit back a whine, squirming on the spot.

“Okay,” he tried again. “Okay.” He sucked on his abused lower lip as Yuri gasped again, a soft but audible hissing resonating between them.

“Oh, shit,” Yuri moaned, doubling over again. Yuuri watched in horror as the area behind Yuri's hand grew wet and shiny, the patch stopping as it reached the size of a baseball. “I-I can't hold it anymore,” Yuri whispered, growing paler by the second.

Yuuri felt his anxiety spiking, helpess as tears leaked down Yuri's cheeks. He was going to hurt himself, at this rate. Yuuri made one last attempt to knock on the bathroom door. “Excuse me?”

He still got no answer, and a thin line of pee snaked down the thigh of Yuri's leggings. Yuuri grimaced, his own bladder pulsating with need.

“Yuri,” he finally whispered, “you're going to hurt yourself.”

“It already hurts,” he whined, not taking the hint.

Yuuri trembled, uncrossing his legs and letting himself relax. Whoever was getting sick in the bathroom was obviously not going to be done anytime soon, and Yuuri couldn't think of any other way to settle his and Yuri's predicament.

It started out as a few spurts, heat leaking into his underwear and making them cling to his crotch and thighs. But after those few spurts emerged, Yuuri started peeing freely, his thighs quicking soaking down to the knees.

“Yuri,” he whispered as the teen started at him in horror. “I can't hold it, either. It's okay.”

Yuri's hands stayed between his thighs as the rivulets started streaming down his legs, which shook with the effort of trying to stop the flow.

“It's alright,” Yuuri rephrased as his ankles became soaked, sending the trail of pee onto the tiled floor. It splashed loudly against the surface, creating a puddle around his feet.

“Fuck,” Yuri cursed, finally moving his hands away as his leggings overflowed, sending his own stream onto the floor. Yuuri finished moments later, and reached out to grab Yuri's arm as he started sinking down, to keep him from sitting in his own growing mess.

“You're okay,” Yuuri soothed quietly, as Yuri shuddered with relief. The puddle that had formed around him was larger than Yuuri's, and he marveled at how he had been holding so much in.

“We're c-covered in piss,” Yuri finally croaked once his relief faded and reality took control.

“We can shower,” Yuuri murmured. “I always have spare clothes in my bag. We'll change and no one will ever know.”

“The floor,” Yuri argued, gesturing to the mess they had made.

“Can be cleaned,” Yuuri countered.

Yuri deflated, picking at his soaked pants. “You didn't have to piss yourself for me,” he mumbled.

Yuuri shook his head, giving the teenager's shoulder a squeeze. “I didn't,” he half-truthed. “I really needed to go.”

Yuri shrugged, squirming uncomfortably. “Can we go now?”

“Yeah,” Yuuri sighed. “Let's go get cleaned up.”


End file.
